


Beauty is the Beast

by ladywolf



Series: Beauty is the Beast [1]
Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywolf/pseuds/ladywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a multi-chapter I've written for Laura (dobrevdreams). It's based on Beauty and the Beast if you couldn't tell by the title. Set in Mystic Falls in a universe where the Salvatores don't exist (or are irrelevant). Reviews are appreciated :D!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Halloween

Halloween was fast approaching Mystic Falls, and of course, Caroline had made it her mission to throw an unforgettable party. Being enlisted for the planning and prep, was only what Elena expected.

"So what's the plan for Halloween guys?" Tyler asked sitting at the table where the Clan O' Caroline was gathered.

"Haven’t you heard? Caroline is throwing a party and the _whole_ school is going to be there.” Bonnie announced.  
"Make fun all you want Bon, but it’s going to be a famazing party and the whole school _will_ be there.” Caroline responded with a whip.  
"And _where_ is that exactly?” Bonnie teased.  
"Somewhere, I just haven’t decided yet…" But the judgement in Bonnie's face stopped Caroline in her tracks.

"Why not have it at the grill?" Matt offered.

With a sneer Care shot back “Ew, the grill? Matt it’s Halloween, not Easter.”

“We could have it at my house!” Tyler pressed.

"Care is going for the scare factor Ty, your mansion isn't exactly terrifying…" Elena replied.

"See, Elena’s got it! Part of the fun in this party is how terrified everyone is going to be." Care said, almost rising from her seat.

They were quiet for a moment, wrapping their brains, when Bonnie suggested "Why not just have it somewhere in the woods then? Maybe near that abandoned church?"

Care’s face lit up as she quickly half hugged the girl. “Bon, you’re brilliant!” The only way she could have been more pleased, was if she had thought of it herself.

But Matt expressed concern, “Care, that doesn’t seem safe.”  
"Matt are you kidding?" Caroline wasn’t about to let Matt ruin her perfect party. "That’s the point! Besides, we have parties at the Falls all the time, and that's technically in the woods."  
"Yes, but never on Halloween."

"What’s the big deal if it’s on Halloween?" Elena asked, trying to show some interest. But she already knew where this was going. She knew the legend of the beast, and she knew that wasn't going to stop Caroline.

With a grave look on his face Matt continued “someone has gone missing every night, Oct 31st, for the past four years. “  
"Matt, people go missing all the time." Care persisted.  
"But you know the stories! There’s a creature out there, and it comes out on Halloween and it takes people."

"I think you’re overreacting a bit, Matt." Bonnie scoffed, and Caroline quickly agreed.

"Oh, I’ve heard that story! It’s a werewolf right? And it lives in this abandoned cabin…"

"No, it’s a wicked old witch Ty, and she lives in a mansion…" Care corrected.

“Really?” Bonnie scorned, clearly not amused.

"I don’t care if it’s just an old man with an ax; I still don’t think it’s a good idea." Matt pleaded.

"There is an abandoned mansion. But it is abandoned.” Elena mentioned, prompting some reason.

"So it’s settled then?" Care began, before directing her full attention to Matt. "All of _you_ better be there.” And that was the end of that. Once Caroline had her mind made up, there was no stopping her. Then again, when Caroline put her mind to something, there was almost no putting up with her either. But Elena was determined to have fun, like she used to before her parents…

 

***

 

The days went by so quick, Elena almost didn't have enough time to get her costume together. She decided to keep it simple and be a vampire. It didn't seem like a stretch since that's how she saw herself for a while; a monster, stealing life from anyone who got too close. The fact that Caroline decided to be a vampire as well was just the price for being unoriginal. Bonnie decided to come as a wicked witch, just to taunt Care, and Matt surprisingly dressed, in probably his finest suit, came as a "spy". Or at least that's what he was telling everyone.

"Where is Tyler?" Care asked while crossing her arms. "He is supposed to be here already!"

"Maybe he got lost." Bonnie mocked, still trying to rattle Care for her 'wicked witch' comment.

"Maybe he's here and you just haven't noticed because he's in costume." Matt said with a smile, "I'm gonna go look for him."

Elena sighed, "well Caroline you got what you wanted; the whole school is here." Elena mentioned, trying to distract Care with her accomplishment.

"It does seem like everyone is having fun." Care replied cheerfully. "Thank you, for your help guys I couldn't have done it without you." She then forced them into a group hug and placed air kisses on their cheeks. "I'm gonna see if Matt has found Tyler yet."

Once Caroline was out of sight, lost somewhere in the throng of high school party goers, Bonnie prattled "I can't believe she hasn't apologized for her snark about witches last week."  
"Bonnie do you really think she remembers?" Elena asked, not needing an answer.  
"But she was so rude! Ever since I got back from my summer with Grams, and told her all these witchy tales, it's been non-stop with witch-bitch jokes."  
"But that's Care; she doesn't think before she speaks. Bonnie, unless you directly ask for an apology you aren't going to get one."  
"I guess you're right E-" Bonnie was cut off by a scream that rang so loud it sent shivers down her spine.  
"Bonnie was that?" Then another scream, even louder than the last, threw everyone on edge. "Caroline!" Elena shouted already moving her feet. "We have to find her!"

Elena ran straight into the dark of the forest with Bonnie not far behind. But after that, there wasn't another sound except for the party off in the distance. Figuring it was just a prank, everyone resumed their boo-beer induced trance.

They were losing the direction from where they heard the scream; not to mention the flames of the bonfire where the crowd was, but they didn't stop. "We should split up Bonnie; we can cover more ground." Bonnie nodded in agreement and they parted ways.

Elena took off, not keeping track of where she was, or how far she was traveling from the safety of numbers. A crunching of branches startled her into another direction. "Care?" She asked the night, hoping it was her friend, she slowed down. But there was nothing, and the chill of the wind was starting to graze every inch of her body. "Care?" She asked again "if anyone is out here could you please just come out?"

The only response, was a howl she heard from far away, but she reduced it to the remnant sounds of the party. Being too far into the woods for her own comfort, she decided to go back. But as she turned around she fell backwards at the sight of a dark, hooded figure, standing before her.

Bonnie found Matt and Tyler walking behind a very distraught Caroline. "What happened?" She demanded.  
"They lured me into the woods to scare me and I hate them."  
"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Tyler allayed.  
"Tyler, you're dressed like a werewolf, and it's dark out there!" Just then, Caroline grabbed a stranger's drink and threw it at them. "There, now we're even."  
"CAROLINE!" Matt said, as loud as his voice could go. "THIS WAS MY ONLY SUIT!"  
"Well it serves you right for wearing it to a Halloween party in the forest. I mean seriously Matt, what were you thinking?"  
"I'm thinking I wont listen to Tyler next time he wants to pull a prank on you."  
Bonnie rolled her eyes, "well did you see Elena? We went looking for you when we heard Caroline scream."  
"She isn't with us?" Caroline said still unhinged, but certain.  
"Well we have to find her then! She could still be looking for you," and they were off.

She could feel leaves crunching under her hands, cracking twigs, soft dirt, and everything else on the floor; but none of that mattered. All her senses were focused on the dark looming figure staring at her. She got up slowly, scared, but not paralyzed. They turned their heads as they heard something off in the distance.

"Elena!" It was Bonnie, and Caroline; Tyler and Matt too. "ELENA!" The stranger looked back to her, and they held a stare, each suspended in anticipation of the other. The shouts of her name were getting closer, whatever this stranger had intended wasn't going to happen, all Elena had to do was scream.

She readied her voice, but at this gesture the dark figure lunged for her, not soon enough though. She screamed as loud as she could; signaling, what seemed to be the entire world, of her location. The hooded stranger vanished into the dark, leaving Elena to run free. She could hear her friends rushing toward her. Whoever it was out there, whatever they wanted, she was safe from them now.

It wasn't until later that night, when Matt couldn't find his sister, that she had a horrible thought. What if the stranger took Vicki instead of her?

 

***

 

Elena stepped into her room, shaken from the idea that Matt's only sister was missing. He was the most worried about this whole ordeal, and now Vicki was gone. What's worse is that no one believes him, they think that because Vicki's a drug-y, she's just out on a binge. Maybe if they had seen what Elena saw... She should have told someone, but how could she when she didn't even believe it herself? _It was just someone in a costume_ , she thought; replaying the scene in her head over and over. _She'll come home, or they'll find her, she's not **gone**._

As she went to turn off her light, a stranger quiet as death, snuck up behind her, telling her not to make a sound. For some reason unknown to her, she remained silent; she wanted to scream, and she could feel her heart beating loud and fast, but she did as he said. She didn't make a sound.

"You're going to come with me." The man told her, and as she followed, she figured this was the same man from the woods earlier that night. He was the same build, and despite her sudden compliance with his words, she knew he was dangerous.

He led her outside to a car and gestured for her to get inside. When she didn't move he asked her again, making sure to meet her gaze. "You're going to get in the car." It all felt so wrong, she wanted to stop, but found herself powerless as she sat inside. Whatever he was doing to make her comply, it was working. "Don't move," was his final instruction before he placed a cloth over her mouth. After that, she unaware and incapacitated.


	2. Flare

Elena opened her eyes slowly, her head pounding and ears ringing. Hastening herself up urgently, she forced her eyes open, and waited for them to adjust. She saw the wallpaper was peeling off in places, it was completely gone in others, and the room in it's entirety was completely filthy. There was no floor; probably ripped recently, and there was only one window. A thin rectangular one to the right of her, offering the only light.

She could make out someone across the room, _Vicki_ , and she realized she was right about the stranger. She stood up, and after tripping across the room, sat down beside her.

"Vicki," she whispered while shaking her violently. "Vicki," she said again frantically, unsure if the girl was dead or alive.

Elena was still trying to get a response when the door opened. It was him, the dark hooded figure. But now that he was unmasked, she could see he wasn't the werewolf or monster she imagined. He was actually rather beautiful; pale skin, blue eyes, and raven dark hair. Elena thought for sure he was coming for her, but he shoved her away. He then opened his mouth, baring teeth that couldn't be human, and took a bite into Vicki's lifeless body.  

Elena watched, completely horrified. "Get off of her!"

He turned his face, mouth dripping with blood, and stood up suddenly. Elena almost wished she hadn't done anything, because he was coming straight for her. She backed herself against the wall and braced herself for what she thought might come, but didn't. She opened her eyes and found him right in her face.

"Come with me, Elena."

She noticed he didn't do the eye thing like before, so she protested. "I'm not leaving without her."

Unfortunately he had another way of making her do what he wanted. He grabbed her arm and threw her toward the door, then out into the hall. It was too dark, Elena couldn't take two steps forward without stumbling, and he suppressed a chuckle every time she did.

"Watch out, there are stairs ahead," he said mocking her.

***

Ironically, there was more light coming from the top of the stairs, than in the room she awoke in, and it opened to a grand parlor. Her eyes darted to the candle chandeliers that hung from vaulted ceilings, then to the baroque style furnishings. Not even when he started to speak, did she lose her focus on the atmosphere.

"This is the main room, to the left is the library, the kitchen, and there is the dining room. You are allowed in any of these areas during the day and evening hours, but you are advised to be in your room by 9."  
"My room?"  
"This is your home now."

Elena had a million questions and he answered exactly none of them. "These stairs lead to your room," he said, gesturing to a stairwell on the far left side. He seemed to go on forever, telling her and demanding her, without answering where she was, or what was going to happen to her, or how he knew her name. "Breakfast is served at 9 AM, after that you take care of yourself."  
"Can you at least tell me if you're going to kill me?" Elena muttered.  
"Oh angel, I have no plans for you." He responded snidely, and this only made her angry.  
"What are you doing with Vicki?" She demanded, life returning to her voice.  
"I'm just having some fun," he said with a wink and a smile.  
Slightly distracted by the features dancing on his face, she scowled. "You're a monster."  
"And I'm loving it," he singsonged.  
"You're the one whose been taking people all these years aren't you? You're the beast everyone talks about."  
"Oh but I'm not the beast you need to be worried about."  
Elena was growing more fearful with his every word, but she was determined not to let it show. "You can't keep me here;" she declared, making it seem as if she was ignoring his every word.  
"If you try to escape... I get to do what I want with you, so I suggest you don't." Just before he left, he gave her one more rule. "You're also not allowed to go near the right wing of the house. Be prepared to suffer greatly if you do."

Elena was still ready with rebuttal, but he sped out of the room so impossibly fast, she didn't get the chance to say anything. She couldn't believe what she saw either. _How can he run so fast?_ _And how was he able to control her, almost by magic?_ There wasn't an explanation that made any sense to her; and Elena was never a believer of things that couldn't be explained.

He left her at the top of the stairs, with nothing but the hall behind her that lead to her room. It wasn't immaculate like the parlor, but soft and warm, much like her room at home. A four poster bed centered the room, with nightstands flanking each side, and a mirror standing across from it. The dresser was on the same wall as the door and on the opposite side was a window. Upon inspection of the dresser, she discovered it was fully stocked with clothes that were all her size. To the right of the dresser was a closet where she found a similar situation, some fancier clothes all in her size. She went over to the window, thinking and hoping it would give her a clue to where she was, but all she could tell from the overgrowth was that she was deep in the forest.

***

Elena explored the mansion for the next few days, partly out of boredom and partly because she was looking for a way out. There were enough doors that led outside, but if she got too close to one, the man she learned to call Gaston would appear almost instantly. Not only that, it was clear she couldn't escape on foot without leaving Vicki behind, and that just wasn't an option. No matter what would happen to her, she had to get Vicki out, she had to give Matt his sister back. There had to be another way.

If she remembered the days correctly, it had been four since she was taken from her room, someone had definitely noticed her absence by now, and she was sure the Sheriff was looking for them. All she had to do was make it easier for them; make some sort of signal. If she could make it outside, she could scream again and hopefully if they were searching the forest they'd hear it and be able to find her, or at least know what direction to look in. It was a ridiculous plan.

She was running out of ideas, nothing seemed like it would work, and doubt sparked until it consumed her brain and prevented her from thinking of anything else. What she really wanted was to explore the right side of the mansion. Why wasn't she allowed over there? What was over there? What if there was a guaranteed way out?

It was worth a shot, and Gaston was finally backing off. He wasn't hovering as much and he wouldn't just appear if she was staring outside a window for too long. She decided to sneak over there the next time he went to feed on Vicki, assuming that's all he was doing, and assuming he hadn't killed her yet. That was her plan, to find the great escape somewhere in the right wing of the mansion, and she held on to it with everything she had.

***

At the usual time, Gaston disappeared to the basement, and that's when Elena descended her staircase and quietly made her way across the parlor and into the forbidden wing. It wasn't well lit, not that any part of the house was, but there were usually windows that gave off some light. In each step, she realized that this part of the mansion was nothing like the area she was "allowed" in. This was just a great hall, lined with doors that led to other rooms, most of which were locked; and at the end was another staircase. There was however, one door to the right, the second to last one that was left unlocked. Maybe everyone (whoever everyone was) thought it was stuck and didn't realize that it would open with a little push.

The room was small, octagonal, and completely cut off from the outside. The walls were filled with books and old trinkets. An entire shelf was dedicated to crystals, many of them blue stones, but some were amber or clear. There was a pocket watch and a few necklaces, but what took Elena's attention, was the fire in the middle of the room.

It was in fact, an actual fire sealed in a glass case. It made no sense really. How could a flame continue to burn without oxygen? Not that Elena paid much attention in science class, but this was the main point of fire, wasn't it? It needs to feed on oxygen to thrive. She stared at it curiously, thinking it was a trick "there has to be a switch somewhere." She grabbed the glass ready to lift it up when Gaston yelled "STOP!"

Startled by his presence, Elena let go of the glass and turned to face him.  
"What did I tell you? You know what this means." He growled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her behind him when another voice commanded.  
"Leave her." Elena looked around for the source of the sultry voice that stopped Gaston dead in his tracks.  
"But she broke the rules!"  
"I said leave her."  
He stormed off instantly, letting go of her wrists that were now bruised.  
"I would like you to visit me upstairs," she said.  
"Who are you?" Elena asked, but the voice didn't respond.  
Elena walked out of the small room and looked to the darkened stairs on her left. How anyone got around in this house without seeing was a mystery to her.  
She was hesitant, but whoever the voice was stopped Gaston, it was worth it to at least see what or who was up there. Elena stood before the stairs, it was now or never. After an exhale, she went up the steps.


	3. The Doppelgänger

At the top, Elena found a large door, and on the other side was an enormous room. There was a seating area, a small dining table, and plenty of room for a king sized bed. "Have a seat." The voice interrupted. Elena cautiously sat on the couch closest to her, searching the room, but not finding the mysterious charmer. It was strange how quiet she found herself, but she was wrapped in her brain trying to figure out what to ask first.

Elena spotted a shadow at the far end of the room, barely able to make out the form a woman. "Don't be afraid, Elena," she said. It was supposed to be a reassurance, but it made Elena nervous instead. She suddenly thought of what Gaston had been to Vicki.

"Show yourself," Elena insisted.

She appeared at the back of the room. Elena noticed tan skin, brown hair, and brown eyes, just like her. The secretive owner of this house was also her same height, and as she stepped closer into the light, Elena could see that they had distinctly similar features as well. She squinted just so that she could have a better look and was baffled; she stood up as she realized this stranger had her face. They weren't similar, they were the same. "I'm Katherine," she announced.

Elena attempted to make any kind of sound but her jaw went slack. She was staring at her mirror image. And just as she seemed to get a grasp on reality, Katherine flashed across the room, stopping only a few feet away from her.  
"How did you—?"  
Katherine replied glibly. "The word you're thinking of is vampire."  
"How do we—?"  
"Doppelganger."  
"Tell me what is going on!"  
"Why do you think I invited you up here?" Katherine cooed. "You're going to want to sit down for this," and so Elena sat down again. "Where would you like me to start?"  
"How do we look exactly alike?" Elena had hoped her voice wouldn't have been so shaky, but astonishment overtook her.  
"I already answered that. Next question." Katherine growled but Elena pressed.  
"What do you mean by doppelganger?"  
"Are you that slow? You've never heard of a shadow self? There are plenty of books about it in the library downstairs. What have you been doing this entire time?"  
"What do you mean you're a vampire? Is Gaston a vampire too?"  
Katherine cackled "Gaston? You mean Salvatore? He's seen Beauty and the Beast one too many times; you don't need to worry about him."

Elena was getting restless, nothing made sense, and the more answers she received, the more confused she became. "Why am I here? I mean, why did you have Salvatore take me?"

Katherine pursed her lips, it was much more fun to see Elena flustered then to quench the girl's curiosity. "You're here so that you can be easily protected."

Elena sneered. "Protect me? Protect me from what?!"

Katherine rolled her eyes at her. "You really don't know anything," her voice lilted. "You know I was human once too Elena, and I wasn't nearly as dim witted as you." Katherine searched for something in Elena's eyes, and when she didn't find it there she looked up and down her body. Elena felt an inexplicable embarrassment as Katherine's eyes wandered her. But to be fair, she was doing the same. It was curious, the two of them, staring at each other with such a passionate curiosity. "It's a long story Elena, but the danger I'm trying to protect you from is Klaus."

"Klaus?"

"The original vampire, he's upwards of a billion years old, and I've spent the last 500 years running from him." Elena was speechless, but she remained patient and let Katherine continue. "I had been sent away by my parents right before I met him. He seemed nice until he told me the truth about what he was, and what he wanted from me; Sacrifice. I couldn't just accept my fate, but I didn't have a lot of options. His brother Elijah wanted to help me, but I couldn't trust him to betray his flesh and blood, so I ran. And when they came after me, I tricked someone into helping me turn into a vampire... Once I was dead I was of no use to Klaus, and he wasn't too happy about that. He killed my entire family just to get back at me. That was England, 1491."

"Katherine, what does any of this have to do with me?"  
"The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence, our blood is special. Klaus has waited 500 years to get from you what he couldn't get from me. He needs you."  
"He needs me for what?"  
"I don't know, some sort of curse he's trying break, and he needed to kill me to do it. Now it's you."  
"I'm supposed to believe you?"  
"You're stuck here whether you believe me or not."  
"So if I have this right: Klaus, the original vampire, tried to kill you 500 years ago because you are a doppelganger."  
"Yes."  
"But instead you became a vampire and ran. He killed your family and now you're tying to protect me from him."  
"Mhm."  
"But why?"  
"This isn't a kindness to you Elena, I just don't want Klaus to get what he wants."  
Elena was taken aback at Katherine's sharpness, instantly reminded that she wasn't a guest here, but a hostage. Maybe it was naive of her, but she didn't expect to be treated like an object. If being a doppelganger and having precious blood meant strange monsters fighting to sacrifice her, she didn't want any part in it. "If you don't mind, I'd like to go back to my room."  
"You know the way out don't you?" Katherine purred, smiling at Elena as if she were some blue ribbon prize. Elena scowled and stood up. Right before she passed through the door Katherine said to her: "Tomorrow morning Elena, meet me in the garden."  
Elena didn't want to spend more time with Katherine, but the chance to go outside would be worth it. She shook her head in agreement and stepped out.


End file.
